¿Bruja?
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Una chica llega junto a sus hermanos a Shibusen para ser un leal equipo al servicio de Shinigami, pero ¿en verdad suceden las cosas así? ¿Que oculta tras su mirada chocolate? ¿Quién le ha criado? ¿Quién es ella?
1. Chapter 1

**_Emmm... ¿Hola?  
_**

 ** _Bueno, una vez dije que no volveria a escribir mi primer fic hetero, pero entre el proyecto de un libro (pero libro, no fic ni cuento, un libro señores!) y algunas ideas que surgen en la prepa, pues se me ocurrio rehacerla._**

 ** _¿Saben? Mi amiga comparo esto con los Pokemón xD y he de decir que tiene razón. Naomi es mi base, de ahí viene Negumi (personaje con historia independiente) y luego Opal, la mujer cooprotagonista de el libro. Charmander, Charmaleon y Charizard (?) version hielo :v  
_**

 ** _Solo queria comentar eso, no es relevante uwu._**

 ** _Este es solo un "prologo" para ver si tiene un lugarcito en el fandom, si no lo trabajare solo como mi base_**

 **Titulo: ¿Bruja?** (se aceptan sugerencias para cambiarlo más adelante, ya le tengo avanzado pero me atora el titulo :v) **  
**

 **La historia es mia y solo mia, los personajes no tanto**

* * *

Mierda.

Toda la ciudad seguia hecha una mierda.

Algunos escombros por aqui y halla, basura, gente vagando por ahí sin nada que hacer mientras sus casas y negocios eran reconstruidos y otros tantos en el hospital, con heridas por aplastamiento o enfermedades provocadas por la terrible influencia de esa poderosa alma.

Una maldita bruja en quien habian confiado como idiotas.

Death The Kid se paso la mano por el cabello y suspiró, cansado de tantas horas de trabajo, incluso él estaba agotado, ni se diga de sus amigos. Lo peor es que su cansancio no solo era fisico.

Lo cansaba el peso de las miradas que le dirigian en la ciudad. Incluso sus amigos le miraban decepcionados, esperaban que, siendo quien era, tuviese un mejor juicio, no era posible que hubiese cometido aquel error. Confiar en esa chica que habia llegado de la nada junto a dos muchachos, sus supuestos hermanos, y que habia resultado ser una chiflada de primera.

Habia confiado en Naomi Kato. Y ese habia sido el peor error que pudo haber cometido.

* * *

-Ya, ya querida. No tienes que culparte más, estas conmigo y con tus hermanos. Todo esta bien.

-E-esta bien Arika-sama, pero...

-No hay de que preocuparnos ¿no, Naomi? El niño shinigami y el bushin estan acabados ¿no? Death City es nuestra ahora ¿no?

-A-arika...

-¿No? ¿No cumpliste tu misión? ¿Te has hablandado?

-Dejala en paz.- Un muchacho alto, con ojos verdes y cabello negro peinado en una coleta larga interrumpio a la mujer que rondaba a la pequeña chica demonio. -Tú le exigiste volver ese día, no es su culpa no haber acabado la misión.

-Supongo que entonces es tú culpa, Shiro. O de Kenji, dime ¿quien hecho a perder a mi Naomi?


	2. Chapter 2

-Buenos días clase.- Marie entro al salón de clase con su tipica sonrisa -El día de hoy veremos el tema que no vimos la semana pasada, pero antes les presento a sus nuevos compañeros.

Hizo una seña a la puerta y entrarón tres chicos, o bueno, dos chicos y una chica. Los tres se plantarón frente a la clase como si lo hubiesen ensayado durante semanas. Death The Kid miro fijamente a la chica, ubicada al centro; ella desprendia una sensación que no le agradaba del todo y su alma lucia relativamente normal, contando que estudiaria en la clase EAT.

-Adelante, no tengan miedo- Marie les sonrio con la dulzura que solo ella podia tener y les animo a presentarse.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Naomi y espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

-Mi nombre es Shiro, soy el arma de Naomi.

-Yo soy Kenji, también soy el arma de Naomi, ¡Ojala nos llevemos bien!

La chica tenia el cabello corto castaño al igual que sus ojos, aunque estos eran ligeramente más oscuros, usaba un pantalón negro y botas militares acompañado de una playera estilo militar y una chamarra 3/4 blanca de cuero. Se le notaba con una actitud desenfadada y sociable. El chico mayor tenia los ojos verdes y cabello negro largo en una coleta, su estilo tambien tenia su toque militar aunque no tenia la misma actitud, se veia a leguas que los analizaba sin reparos a todos y cada uno de los alumnos presentes, alerta y con una mirada rigida. Por otra parte el chico menor tenia el cabello poco más corto que Naomi, con los ojos azules y el mismo tono de cabello y piel que el de su compañero, lo que delataba un cierto parentesco, una sonrisa boba le adornaba la cara y era el unico cuyo estilo discordaba, un pantalón poco ajustado color verde oscuro, una camisa azul claro y zapatos tenis.

Los tres se sentarón en unos asientos al final de la clase y permanecieron en silencio toda la clase, Kid notó que el muchacho mayor, Shiro, le decia algo a la tecnica al final de la clase, mientras recogian sus cosas, y señalaba con la cabeza directo hacia el shinigami y sus amigos.

-¡Hey!- Naomi los alcanzó al final de las escaleras -¿Tu eres el hijo de Shinigami, cierto? -Kid omitio la falta del honorifico clasico, pero asintió -¿Podemos ir con ustedes a la cafeteria? No hemos podido ver la academia y no se donde este.

-Claro... supongo.

* * *

Kid habia ido a preguntar a su padre, de la forma más discreta que pudo, que hacian esos chicos ingresando a medio año escolar. No es que fuera un hecho extraordinario, pero si bastante curioso, en especial tomando en cuenta que aquella chica parecia muy extraña.

Shinigami-sama se habia tensado un poco, pero luego de hechar a Spirit del lugar se inclino hacia su hijo.

 _-Es una muchacha especial, Kid, ¿podrias mantener un ojo en ella? Podria ser muy buen elemento de Shibusen pero es algo peligrosa. Tal vez te des cuenta más adelante._

No era una respuesta muy consisa pero era algo.

Y confirmaba su idea de que ella no era normal, ahora faltaba enterarse _por qué_ no era normal.

-Hey Kid ¿En que mundo te perdiste?- Liz le paso la mano por la cara, al menos fue de una forma algo simetrica.

-Hmm... nada. Solo pensaba en la reunion con mi padre.

-¿A si? ¿No crees que te comes mucho la cabeza? Es una chica fuerte y con mucha paciencia, punto.- A si, claro que Naomi tenia paciencia, o le faltaban un par de tornillos; los suficientes como para aceptar la oferta de Star de ir a una misión conjunta.

-Tienes razón- sonrió suavemente al pensar en ello -Ojala no se manten en el camino.

* * *

-Vaya que has hecho amigos rapidamente, Naomi- Kenji le puso un brazo sobre los hombros a la menor, la cual lo quito enseguida para terminar de guardar las pocas cosas que llevaria a la misión con Black Star. El chico habia visto en clase de Educación Física el tipo de arma que eran los chicos y decidio, obviamente influenciado por Tsubaki, que podrían ser un buen publico en su siguiente misión, Naomi acepto en cuanto le sugirio hacer la misión conjunta, depsues de todo, ese era su trabajo.

-No vine aqui a hacer amigos

-Pero debes aparentar que si. Ademas, seria bueno que te relajes un poco, no todo se lograra de hoy a mañana.

Shiro, el hermano mayor, hizo su aparición en el cuarto de Naomi, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada dura, sin embargo esta se hablando al fijarse en Naomi.

-No le llenes la cabeza de tonterias, Naomi solo debe hacer lo que le ordenarón y ya. Volveremos a casa.

Naomi soltó un suspiro pesado, en verdad no soportaba ese lado de Shiro, esa actitud de adulto que habia adoptado desde que les habían asignado su misión. Los mando a callar a ambos y que fueran a su habitación, necesitaban dormir lo suficiente, tenia que actuar muy bien la mañana siguiente porque esa misión podria definirlo todo.

* * *

 **Otro cap n.n**

 **veo que tiene un poco más de posibilidades, así que seguire "tanteando el terreno".**

 **Si se preguntan porque tarda, bueno, queria ver si habia más reviews y también empeñarme más en el siguiente capitulo de ¿Como decir te Amo sin palabras? (por cierto, se viene lo bueno!) de ese fic tengo varios capitulos al azar ya terminados, pero el que esta por salir es el nudo que une todo, asi que quiero que tenga lo que necesito.**

 **Aprovecho este espacio para informarles de todo de una vez xD**

 **Les recomiendo dos mangas sdbjbfdsmdbfhsas *u***

 **el primero es Boku No Hero Academia, una historia donde es normal ser anormal(?). El protagonista es un niño son ningún "superpoder" sin embargo él persigue su sueño de ser el proximo heroe que los salve a todos con una sonrisa. Hay acción, comedia, chicas buenas (ewe) pervertidos, yaoi... bueno, ese no, pero me gustaria u.u. (Vida al Kacchan x Deku!) En fin, es una historia GENIAL.**

 **El segundo es Sesuji wo Pin, un manga sobre un chico de nuevo ingreso en el instituto, todos deben escoger un club al cual unirse y él termina en el interesante Club de Baile solo junto a otra niña de su grado, una pareja de segundo y la pareja de tercero. No puedo decir mucho sobre este sin hacer el spoiler más grande del universo, asi que lo dejare asi.**

 **También recomendar todos los libros de Mathias Malizieu y las canciones de su grupo "Dionysos".**

 **Y por hoy seria todo, ojala el fic sea de su agrado y los contenidos que he recomendado uwu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luego de que la preparatoria me chupara ( 7u7 ) el alma, logre sobrevivir los examenes y salí de vacaciones pero ¿no les ha pasado? En cuanto llege a mi casa tras saber que habia aprovado todo abri mi computadora dispuesta a escribir, aprete una tecla y... a la ve**** me quede dormida y no tuve ganas de escribir ni coma (perdonar) hasta hoy. Como ya había dicho, la historia de la "nueva" Naomi esta casi completa, solo la corrijo antes de publicar y eso pero bueno, les dejare más notas al final, nuevas recomendaciones (que mejor ire poniendo en la bio xD ) y comentarios random.**

* * *

Los dos equipos, Naomi y Star, habían llegado al fin al apartado sitio donde se desarrollaría la misión que Black Star había elegido. La chica estaba ciertamente confundida porque los demás chicos habían insinuado que el viaje seria insoportable por culpa del ego enorme de Black Star, pero ella lo encontraba gracioso, tal vez porque estaba harta del ambiente serio y aburrido en que había estado siempre.

-Así que… Naomi-chan ¿Tu vienes de Estados Unidos o…?

-A-ah… - "¡Piensa, piensa, piensa! ¿Por qué nunca pensaste en eso, estúpida?"

-Naomi es de ahí, pero vivió un tiempo en Japón, con nosotros ¿Cierto?- La chica suspiro aliviada y asintió nerviosa, nunca pensó que alguien se interesaría por eso, mucho menos la tranquila Tsubaki que, aparentemente, nunca se metía en los asuntos de otros.

-Eso que importa ¡Todo el mundo va a adorar a este Dios, venga de donde venga!- Black Star interrumpió la pequeña conversación, carcajeándose como siempre.

La plática se desvió a temas más comunes mientras andaban. El taxi del aeropuerto no había querido llevarlos más lejos por temor a los Kishins que asolaban el lugar.

No llevaban ningún tipo de equipaje, seguros de que la misión terminaría en un solo día, después de todo solo eran 4 demonios no muy peligrosos. De buena gana Naomi no habría aceptado. Era simple y aburrida, pero necesitaba ganarse la confianza de los chicos, en especial de aquellos cercanos al hijo de Shinigami-sama.

Pronto se internaron en el bosquecillo donde se ocultaban las criaturas, las cuales salieron tan pronto como se perdió todo rastro del sendero que seguían. Eran grandes y asquerosos, tanto que habían perdido su forma humana y parecían apenas un saco de basura babeante.

-Shiro, Kenji, adelante

-¡Vamos Tsubaki!

Tsubaki cayó en manos de su técnico con su forma de hoz encadenada al tiempo que Shiro y Kenji se transformaban en un afilado par de cuchillos largos y caían en manos de Naomi. Cada uno fue a su asunto, Naomi saltó para esquivar el golpe de uno de los Kishin, haciendo que este se estrellara contra un árbol cercano mientras que Black Star se carcajeaba cada que esquivaba un golpe o que lograba dar uno, con la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo Naomi se dejó llevar e imito a Black Star, gritando, riendo y sintiéndose libre como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

 _-Hey Naomi, ¿Qué ha sido todo eso, eh?_

 _-Déjala en paz, Shiro. Para una vez que se divierte y tú lo hechas a perder._

 _-Lo que me echa a perder el momento es su discusión tonta, además no he olvidado el objetivo ¿ok?_

Naomi se sentó en el piso, tanto reír le había dejado sin aliento a pesar de que no había hecho que sus compañeros pasaran a su segunda forma. Black Star dejo que su compañera tomara sus dos almas mientras la chica se tiraba al suelo suspirando y dejaba al fin a sus compañeros que enseguida tomaron sus respectivas almas.

-No parece que seas tan torpe ¡Tal vez un día te de el honor de luchar contra el Gran Yo!

 _"_ _Créeme, ese día llegara antes de lo que piensas, Black Star"_

Naomi sonrió al asesino y se puso de pie, debían volver a Shibusen pero no vendría mal una pasada por un hotel para quitarse el sudor.

* * *

-¿Saben? Creo que la misión termino bastante bien ¿no?

-Naomi, no importa eso de las almas y…

-Ya lo se- la chica interrumpió a su arma –Tome nota de lo importante, su forma de pelear, algunos movimientos y su fuerza, además puedo confiar en que tu hayas encontrado más cosas ¿no? Para algo debe servirnos eso de ver las almas.

 _-Si Shiro-kun ¿Qué información le tienes a nuestra bondadosa Señora?_

* * *

 **¿Algun valiente que intente adivinar el personaje que acaba de entrar?**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo y espero que no me entretengan mucho en la semana para poder publicar (almenos) esta historia regularmente. Ahora que se viene la navidáh y año nuevo mis padres me entretienen mucho y, simceramente, me alegra bastante, la relacion con mi padre es caca porque ambos somos unos cabezotas, de un momento a otro terminamos peleados (nivel dios: no te vuelvo a hablar en mi puta vida, muerete) así que nuestros unicos y preciados momentos son cuando me pongo en plan tomboy y le ayudo en las cosas de "Hombres" (se más de construcción que de maquillaje :v). Perdón por todo el royo pero solo... salió, y sirve para explicar el posible motivo por el que, a pesar de tener tiempo disponible, no me pase por aqui.**

 **Si terminaste el royo de arriba y aun no me odias vayamos a lo bueno. ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? Como ya dije esta casi terminado así que pude haberlo hecho más largo, pero en lo personal me gusta mucho esa escena y sentí que podia dejarla así.**

 **Pasando a otro tema, insisto en Boku No Hero Academia (No Boku no Pico, joder xD) porque se esta poniendo bueno y tiene un toque fresco en la forma en que trata el tema de los Heroes (el hombre es fan de marvel así que no se sorprendan de verle un cameo al Hombre araña por ahi xD) En la humilde opinion de su servidora, su unico defecto es la rapidez a la que avanza pero bue... Es un 8/10 (por el momento)**

 **Les recomiendo también el libro "Adios a mi concubina". Tal vez alguien lo habra notado pero me encantan las historias con una base real, que siga una linea historica o que tenga una base solida y esta novela es un pseudo romance ubicado en China, durante tres momentos historicos. Es bastante buena y describirla me lleara todo un capitulo xD**

 **Por hoy eso es todo, duerman, coman y no beban más que refresquito de manzana c:**

 **bye~**


End file.
